


Do you wanna see how far down I can sink?

by RocioWrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Hotch es un policía encubierto, Reid está involucrado con algunos distribuidores de droga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna see how far down I can sink?

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que escribí hace... unos dos años? Wow. En fin, este fic me sigue gustando así que lo comparto con ustedes - lo releí, actualicé, neutralicé para que no se noten los argentinismos y aquí estamos.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: las obvias cuando hablamos de que Reid es un drogadicto que usa sexo para obtenerlas si es necesario - menciones de drogas y demás. Nada gráfico.

El departamento es pequeño y opresivo. La atmósfera está viciada y Hotch sólo puede pensar en salir corriendo de ahí si no fuera porque el deber lo retiene. Él no tiene la apariencia para pasar como drogadicto (demasiado robusto, demasiado saludable) así que juega el papel de vendedor de un producto genial.

A unas cuadras, Morgan y Rossi lo esperan en una van con una enorme cucaracha plástica sobre el techo del vehículo. _Nada sospechoso_.

-Muy osado.- Comenta el tipo al que está embaucando. –Este no es tu territorio.- Sigue, encendiendo un cigarrillo normal y llevándolo a su boca con parsimonia mientras le clava la mirada y medio sonríe.

Hotch tiene que aparentar, necesita engañarlo lo suficiente como para que lo lleve al distribuidor importante de la zona. Comenzando desde abajo, todo se puede. Y él sabe cómo jugar este juego de engaños y mentiras. Así que también le sonríe y se sienta en el otro sillón, mostrando confianza.

-No, no lo es.- Concede. –Eso no implica que no pueda serlo en un futuro, Rick.- Y el tipo se ríe descaradamente, divertido, aparentemente Hotch le cae bien. Y eso lo considera un logro.

La sonora carcajada sigue hasta que un ruido en la cocina los alarma a ambos. El departamento está en el octavo piso, por lo que la única posibilidad es entrar por la puerta; y eso no ha sucedido desde que ellos llegaran. Hotch instintivamente asume una posición más defensiva, cuerpo algo rígido pero listo para moverse rápidamente la situación así lo demande. El rostro de Rick muestra que ha identificado el sonido y su figura vuelve a amoldarse cómodamente al asiento. Sólo le sonríe.

Y de pronto una de las puertas se abre. Un joven está ahí parado, ojos rojos y adormilados. De complexión demasiado delgada, rozando lo insalubre. Apenas lleva un pantalón caqui todo arrugado con un par de manchas de (aparentemente) sangre en la rodilla y una camisa que ya no está blanca. La camisa es de mangas cortas, lo que deja ver las marcas en su codo. El cabello castaño es una gran masa enredada pero Hotch tiene la sensación de que limpio y bien peinado ha de ser un cabello extraordinariamente suave.

-Miren quién se despertó…- Burla Rick y el joven hace una mueca de terrible dolor.

-¿Qué hora es?- Dice con voz cansada y a Hotch se le forma un nudo en la garganta. La imperiosa necesidad de atraparlo entre sus brazos y alejarlo de todo ese submundo de drogas baratas debe mostrarse en sus ojos porque enseguida Rick sonríe más socarronamente y echando algo de humo de la boca exclama enseguida:

-¡No hay problema!- Y los otros lo miran. –Él- Empieza de nuevo señalando al castaño. –es una zorra. Hace cualquier cosa por algo de lo bueno.- El muchacho vuelve a colocar otra de sus muecas pero no dice nada y mira de reojo a Hotch, ojos enormes y tristes que piden clemencia. –Si tienes buena mercadería no habrá problemas con el chico.

Hotch se debate unos momentos pensando qué decir. Pero no puede jugar un papel de miedoso, menos cuando tiene que impresionar al tipo ese, ganarse su confianza. Cuando se encuentra con chicos con vidas arruinadas como el muchacho ese, Hotch odia su trabajo.

Sin embargo, antes que llegue a una decisión, el muchacho da unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, ojos más enfocados, vista dirigida sólo a él. Cosa que lo hace temblar un poco, aunque Hotch nunca quiera admitirlo. Primero se acomoda algunos mechones tras la oreja y luego se rasca con insistencia el interior del codo, aunque diese la ilusión de que no se da cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué tienes?- Inquiere.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contrarresta Hotch. Rick solamente una silueta de fondo cuando ambos se miran profundamente. El joven dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo mejor.- Murmura, esta vez seguro y seductor.

*

Esto no estaba en sus planes. Ni por lejos. Y sin embargo está en la cama con otro hombre. Spencer parece un ángel cuando duerme. Y un hombre perdido cuando está drogado.

Hotch ha intentado solapadamente sacarlo de ese camino, ha peleado con Strauss todo lo que ha podido por ese tema. Pero en el fondo, tanto Spencer como él tienen marcado un destino.

-Mmm… te escucho pensar…- Nada más puede sonreír mientras el medio dormido Spencer busca su boca sin querer abrir los ojos. -¿Puedo…?- Empieza contra su mejilla. Y Hotch sabe lo que sigue. –Voy a darte un oral primero.- Informa solicito. -¿Después puedo…?

Hotch suprime la urgencia de sacudirlo y decirle que no, que esos viales no son un escape, cualquiera haya sido su problema para caer en esto.

Finalmente asiente. Y Spencer se hunde en la cama, lengua y dientes contra caliente piel.

*

-Cuando esto termine, vas a tener grandes problemas Aaron.

-Ya conozco el discurso.- Comenta descontento y bebe otro tanto más de su cerveza.

Cena con amigos debiera ser divertida. Excepto que cuando eres policía encubierto tu cena con amigos significa estar encerrado y tener cerveza y pizzas baratas.

-Lo conoces y aun así sigues haciendo las cosas mal.

-Dave…- Advierte.

-Ese chico va a ser tu perdición.

-Claro que no.- Pero la verdad ya no está tan seguro.

*

Los gemidos son claros y Hotch los ha oído demasiadas veces como para no saber de quién provienen.

-¡Vayan a otro lado, ustedes dos!- Grita Rick y Hotch tiene ojos nada más para el desnudo Spencer tirado en el piso, con otro hombre encima. –Te dije que era una zorra.- Aclara indulgente enseguida y lo dirige a otra zona de la casa para hablar de negocios.

Pero Hotch queda estancado en esa escena.

*

Hotch está feliz. Medianamente. Es la primera noche que consigue que Spencer pase con él sin promesas de inyecciones o filas sospechosamente blancas. Logra que el muchacho coma bien y le ofrece una larga y cálida ducha para terminar mirando tele en el sillón.

-¿Cuándo empezaste en este negocio?- Pregunta repentinamente.

-¿Por qué es importante?- Pregunta él.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

Los dos se miran. Y Hotch sabe que está en problemas. _Maldito Dave y sus predicciones_.

-¿Hace alguna diferencia que te diga a que no te diga?

-Tal vez.- Contesta lentamente, acomodándose nuevamente contra su pecho.

Todo queda en silencio otra vez, el murmullo del televisor y sus personajes hablando lo único reconocible en la noche.

-¿Esto es una cita?- Esta vez es menos defensivo y más curioso el tono.

Quiere decir que no. Quiere reírse y burlarse de eso, quiere seguir jugando su papel de tipo malo e imbuido en ese oscuro mundo.

-Sí.- Responde, en cambio. Frágil y necio. Enamorándose del muchacho que sólo busca droga en él.

-Bien.- Oye y el beso en la boca le confirma que ha oído bien.

El resto de la velada es tranquila y ninguno dice otra cosa. Incluso hacen el amor un par de veces antes de dormir. Y en el pecho de Hotch hay un calor que no recordaba haber sentido.

Por primera vez él y Spencer _hicieron el amor_.

Pero en plena mañana llega lo que tanto teme: -¿Y cuándo ibas a decirme que eras poli?

**Author's Note:**

> En caso que quieran husmear, les dejo el link a mi blog donde está la versión previa a estas modificaciones que hice para publicarlo en AO3 más un graph (no muy bueno) que hice porque sí:  
> http://rocioandthatsall.tumblr.com/post/12307472975/justjasper-asked-reid-hotch-hotch-is-an


End file.
